


Lessons

by sekiharatae



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-07
Updated: 1999-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin recalls learning the facts of life from Hiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kaoru watched Yahiko and Tsubame-chan talk, noting when he reached to tenderly brush a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, how closely together they sat. Things were progressing between the two of them, their sweet childhood romance slowly beginning to blossom into something more.

Which was fine. More than fine. The problem was that someone needed to talk to Yahiko about... well... _things_. Kaoru mentally shook her head at her choice of words. _After almost three years of marriage, you'd think I could at least_ think _the word_ sex _without having to prompt myself._ Although they were as close as siblings after the years he'd spent at the dojo, she didn't think Yahiko would be comfortable talking about... _things_... with her. In fact, they'd probably both be more uncomfortable _because_ they were so close. Which left Megumi, Sanosuke, or Kenshin.

Remembering her own talk with Megumi, Kaoru immediately struck the doctor from the list. She probably wouldn't be inclined to tease the boy the way she had Kaoru, but Kaoru wasn't willing to chance it. _I'm not going to have Yahiko shocking Tsubame-chan! Not after I've finally managed to instill some confidence in the shy little thing._

Now, Sanosuke would seem to know his way around the subject. After all, he'd been married to Megumi for a little over a year, and Kaoru had always suspected that the former gangster knew his way around women long before she and the others had met him. Still, she thought Sanosuke lacked the finesse to explain things to Yahiko in a way that wouldn't embarrass, shock, or otherwise anger the young man.

Which left Kenshin.

Determined to see Yahiko educated - as any good sensei would be - Kaoru went in search of her husband. She found the unsuspecting rurouni behind the house, cheerfully hanging the day's laundry to dry. Adopting her most winsome expression, she called his name.

At the sound of her voice, Kenshin turned to find his wife watching him with innocent, hopeful eyes, and a faintly pleading expression. _Ororo..._ She always used that look on him when she wanted something - especially something she didn't think he was going to like.

"Kaoru? Is there something wrong?"

"Ieie," she answered, shaking her head slightly, "demo... I need you to do something for me." Much to Kenshin's surprise, she appeared to be blushing faintly.

"Oro?"

Kaoru looked down at her feet, the fingers of her right hand playing nervously with those of her left. "Hai. I need you to talk to Yahiko. I think... I think it's time he learned about... _things_."

"Things?" he echoed, wondering why she was acting so nervous. What could she possibly want him to talk to Yahiko about that would make her this uncomfortable?

"Yes. _Adult_ things." Kenshin continued to look at her with an adorably baffled expression. "You know... sort of a father-son conversation?"

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked, his confusion increasing the more she sought to explain. "A father-son conversation?"

"Yes. I'm worried about him and Tsubame-chan. Someone needs to talk to him before, well... before they get... _carried away_." Feeling her blush spread over her cheeks and down her throat, Kaoru wondered briefly if she was going to turn a color as brilliant as his hair before she managed to make him understand. He was being aggravatingly dense. As he opened his mouth to parrot her words back to her again, she closed her eyes and blurted, "Carried away! Excited! Zealous! Like someone else was last night!"

Kenshin stopped mid-question to stare at his red-faced and embarrassed wife. _Does she want me to talk to Yahiko about_ that? He cleared his throat. "Ano... Kaoru... do you mean..."

"Sex!" she exclaimed in exasperation, "I want you to explain to him about sex!"

"Oi, Kenshin," a new voice interrupted, "sounds like you musta done somethin' wrong last night, the way Jou-chan's yelling." Kaoru instantly went pale, her husband flushing an equally rapid red. Chagrined, the pair turned to find Sanosuke slouched against the gate post, watching them with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sanosuke!" Wishing alternately that the ground would open up and swallow her, or that her idiot husband had been a little quicker on the uptake, Kaoru glared at the ex-gangster. "Baka! Kenshin didn't do anything!"

"Oh?" Sano's expression didn't appear to change at all, but somehow conveyed that he was even more amused by this bit of information. "That must be the problem, then."

This time she fairly shrieked his name, Kenshin's hand on her arm the only thing restraining her from doing the spiky-haired annoyance bodily harm.

Enjoying himself immensely, Sanosuke opened his mouth to tease her again, when Kenshin's quiet voice stopped him. "Sano," was all the rurouni said, but the warning was clear: _That's enough_.

"Are you finished now?" Kaoru asked after a moment of awkward silence, the acid edge to her voice indicating that the answer had _better_ be yes.

"Hai, hai," Sano responded easily, his smirk still firmly in place. Both husband and wife relaxed slightly.

Satisfied though not appeased, Kaoru turned back to Kenshin. "I mean it. I think you should talk to Yahiko."

"Kaoru... he's only thirteen!"

"He'll be fourteen in a few months, that's old enough. You couldn't have been much older when it was explained to you. Please?"

Kenshin couldn't argue with her there, so he dropped the age issue and tried another tactic: "Why me?"

"Because I don't think Yahiko will be comfortable talking about it with me. I don't trust Megumi-san... you should remember what happened the _last_ time she explained things to someone," she paused to give Kenshin a pointed look, "and Sanosuke will be completely tactless, even if he gets all of the details right."

"Hey!"

 _She has a point,_ Kenshin silently admitted, _... if someone is going to talk to Yahiko, it will have to be me_. He tried once more to dissuade her. "Kaoru, I don't think you need to worry about Yahiko and Tsubame-dono. I don't think they're ready..."

"Then you haven't been paying attention. They've become very close. Please?" she wheedled, turning those innocent, beseeching eyes on him again, "Please?" As his shoulders sagged in resignation, Kaoru resisted the urge to shout aloud in triumph. "Arigatou, Kenshin," she said instead, squeezing his arm lightly in appreciation as she headed back toward the house. "Tsubame-chan should have already left for the Akabeko. Now is probably the perfect time for you to talk to him." Pausing in the open doorway, she smiled brightly at him one more time. "Just tell him what Hiko-san told you," she suggested encouragingly.

Kaoru had already disappeared inside before her last bit of advice fully registered on her husband. Sano was therefore the only one to witness the rurouni's poleaxed expression, and to hear his agonized murmur, "Shishou..." He waited to see if Kenshin would snap out of his horrified stupor, then decided to prod him when he didn't.

"Ne, Kenshin... I think I've got a pretty good idea, but what is it that Jou-chan wants you to explain to Yahiko?"

"Nani? Oh... um... Kaoru-dono thinks he needs to have the facts of life explained to him. The birds and the bees."

Sano smiled broadly at his friend's use of "dono", a clear sign that Kaoru was making him do something he'd really rather not. This promised to be interesting. "What's so bad about that?" he asked, trailing behind the rurouni as he went looking for Yahiko, "Like she said, just tell him what Hiko Seijuurou told you." Kenshin flinched in reaction and Sano thought he heard a faint "Ororoooo." Oh, yes, this was definitely going to be fun.

"Oi, Kenshin! Sano!" Yahiko called in greeting as they rounded the side of the house to find him practicing in the dojo yard.

"Aaa..." Kenshin returned in a dejected-sounding voice.

Yahiko looked at the morose, faintly pink rurouni, then turned to Sano for an explanation. "What's wrong with him?"

Sano's smile widened. "Jou-chan told him he had to explain the facts of life to you. You'd think he didn't know what they were, ne?"

"SANO!" Kenshin's embarrassed, spluttering protest only amused the ex-gangster more. Especially considering that Yahiko had turned red too - even his ears appeared flushed. Boy and rurouni exchanged long-suffering looks.

A few moments later found the three of them seated on the dojo porch, Sano waiting with anticipation for Kenshin to begin his explanation, Yahiko waiting with curiosity and trepidation. For once the boy was glad of Kaoru's interference. He _did_ have some questions...

The seconds ticked by and Kenshin remained silent, face twisted in thought. Tired of waiting, Sano finally prompted, "Kenshin? Sometime today?"

"Oro? Oh! Um... well, you see, Yahiko..." Kenshin began, fumbling for the right words, trailing off into silence when Sano burst out laughing at his stuttering explanation.

"I really think you had better just tell him what Hiko told you," Sano said for the second time, enjoying how this prompted Kenshin's face to once again rival his hair. "You know, you have the most interesting reaction whenever anyone suggests that," he commented nonchalantly, "Just what _did_ he tell you?"

Kenshin sighed. As embarrassing as the memory was, perhaps the best way to explain things to Yahiko would be to recount what had happened back when _he_ had received this education. At least Yahiko would get the whole story. Nobody could say that Hiko Seijuurou ever stinted on a lesson. And from the look in Sano's eyes, Kenshin wasn't going to know a moment's peace until he'd told the story, anyway.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and began.


	2. Lesson 1:  Flirting

"Irasshaimase!" Meirou called as the door to the sake shop opened, the welcoming words at odds with the lack of enthusiasm in her voice. It was late in the evening, just before closing, and another customer at this hour usually meant more trouble than good. Turning disinterested eyes toward the entrance, she found her curiosity piqued by the oddly-matched pair standing just inside. The tall one she recognized as Hiko Seijuurou, a friend of her father and a frequent customer. But his companion... his form mostly hidden by Hiko-san's, the only thing she could discern was that he was slight of body and short of stature. Still, as he half-turned to close the door behind them, her quick eyes spotted the swing of the saya hanging from his waist, caught a glimpse of the guard strapped to his hand, and from these she guessed that he must be the "stupid pupil" Hiko-san spoke of so often to her father.

"Good evening, Meirou-chan," Hiko greeted her, stepping further into the store and away from his student.

Bowing slightly, letting her inquisitive gaze shift from Hiko to his companion as she straightened, Meirou opened her mouth to respond in kind... and stopped, staring, the words unsaid. With his delicate frame, red hair, and wide violet eyes, Hiko-san's student was the most striking individual she'd ever seen. _Cute!_ her brain immediately began screaming, making it a struggle to think anything else. "G-G-Good evening, Hiko-san," she finally managed, tearing her eyes away from the young man standing by the door.

Hiko nodded once in acknowledgment, turning to make his selection from the shop's well-stocked shelves. It didn't take long - sake was sake - but he dragged the process out, enjoying the little drama unfolding behind him, always willing to have a laugh at his idiot pupil's expense. Given Meirou-chan's initial reaction, things were bound to get interesting.

Hiko's attention straying to the store's offerings, Meirou let hers travel back to his student, lingering over the flame-bright hair, the sensitive face. _Very cute..._ she thought again, sighing in appreciation.

Kenshin frowned as the shop girl continued to stare at him, seemingly unaware that his master was smirking at them both. True, shishou often smirked, so it didn't necessarily mean anything, but Kenshin felt sure that he was the target of some unwitting joke. _I wish she'd stop that_ , he thought, shifting uncomfortably under her incredibly focused gaze.

Meirou blinked as he began to fidget nervously, realizing belatedly that she'd been staring like some moon-struck ninny. _Talk to him!_ she admonished herself, _Ask him his name! Say_ something _!_ "Hello! Are you Hiko-san's student?" _Great beginning, Meirou-chan! Nosy and abrupt._ She smiled brightly, hoping it would soften her words.

"Yes," Kenshin responded, relaxing a little now that she'd stopped staring at him _quite_ so hard. Unfortunately, the smile she was giving him was only slightly less daunting than her stare had been.

 _Now what do I say?_ "I thought so! Hiko-san's always telling father about you." _There... that wasn't so bad, was it?_ His eyes had narrowed. _Oops. Maybe it was._

 _Shishou talks about me?_ Kenshin glared at Hiko's back. _If it's anything like the way he talks_ to _me, it's no wonder everyone acts like I'm stupid._ "Oh."

 _Stupid! You shouldn't have said that... now he's annoyed. Annoyed isn't the right frame of mind at all! Distract him!_ "Do you know very many people here in town?"

The violet gaze shifted from Hiko-san back to her. "No."

 _Perfect!_ The mental shout was both jubilant and selfish. "Oh? Well, I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance," she told him, tilting her head slightly, smiling so her dimples showed, "My name is Meirou."

His eyes widened, surprised that she would be forward enough to give him her name, but it was only polite to give his in return. "I'm Kenshin."

 _Heart of Sword. Somehow, that seems... right._ "It suits you," she told him without thinking, and in response he smiled hesitantly. Taking that as a good sign, Meirou began flirting in earnest. "Do you like _my_ name?" she asked, bowing her head shyly, peeking up at him through her lashes.

 _What difference does it make?_ Kenshin wondered, politely answering: "Yes."

"Really?" She blushed, her eyes sparkling with pleasure, and reached up to twine a lock of hair around her finger, toying with it as she watched him.

Now it was Kenshin's turn to wonder what to say. He'd never really talked to a girl before, but didn't see that he'd said anything that should make her blush. "Yes," he repeated, for lack of anything better.

Meirou let her voice drop until it was almost a whisper, and fluttered her lashes at him. "Thank you." She nibbled teasingly on the lock of hair she'd wrapped around her finger, searching for something else to say, wanting to call attention to her mouth.

His eyes bewildered, Kenshin glanced at Hiko, unable to fathom why she'd started chewing on her hair, or why it seemed to make him just a touch uncomfortable. _Aren't you finished yet?_ he half-demanded, half-pleaded.

 _What am I doing wrong?_ Meirou wailed as he looked away, apparently uninterested in her flirting. "Kenshin?" His polite attention immediately returned to her, and summoning up her courage, she asked him the first inane question that popped in her head, "Are you any good?"

Kenshin heard Hiko stifle a laugh at that, and frowned, puzzled. _What's she talking about?_ "What?"

"With the sword. Are you any good?" She tried batting her lashes again to prompt his response.

Kenshin merely blinked at her. _Why does she keep doing that thing with her eyes?_ he wondered.

* * *

"You _didn't_!" Sano interrupted, surprise warring with laughter for control of his voice.

"Oro?" Kenshin's was steadfastly put-upon.

"Don't 'oro' me! You can't possibly have been naive enough to wonder why she was batting her lashes at you!"

"I don't see why not!" Yahiko sullenly declared, remembering how Tsubame had done the very same to him, just that morning. He immediately regretted saying so, as it set Sano laughing again.

"Not you, too!" Yahiko's flushed face answered the question for him. "You're both hopeless."

On the other side of the thin partition, a tray laden with tea and rice balls in her lap, Kaoru tried to stifle her own giggles. She hadn't intended to eavesdrop, she really hadn't, but when she'd paused to open the door... it'd just... _happened._ And once she realized what she was overhearing - not a lecture on the birds and the bees, but a recollection of Kenshin's own initiation - the temptation to stay and listen had been impossible to resist.

"Do you want me to finish this or not?" she heard her husband ask, his voice betraying both his annoyance and his embarrassment. The question instantly put an end to Sano and Yahiko's bickering, and Kenshin resumed his account.

* * *

Hiko was enjoying his idiot pupil's first encounter with the opposite sex. Oh, Kenshin had met women before, but this was the first time one of them had tried to catch his interest. And try though she might, Yuuhou's youngest wasn't having the slightest bit of luck. It wasn't so much that she was unsuccessful... rather, the boy just had no idea what she was after, or what was happening to him as she tried. During the course of their conversation, Kenshin's expression had changed from polite attentiveness to bewilderment to outright fear.

For her part, Meirou's emotions slipped from interest to pleasure, followed by despair, deteriorating finally to extreme annoyance. _What is_ wrong _with him? He can't really be as stupid as Hiko-san says he is... can he?_ She pouted prettily, wondering what else she could try.

Kenshin realized he'd done something wrong, but was helpless to determine what. He quailed inside as her expression took on new determination. _What now?_

"Don't bother, Meirou-chan," Hiko interjected, forestalling her as she opened her mouth, "my baka deshi hasn't a clue what it is that you want, or what he's done to annoy you."

"Shishou!"

" _Really?_ "

Kenshin's annoyed exclamation clashed with Meirou's astonished question, both turning red with embarrassment. "Aa," Hiko answered, holding out the money he owed for the sake. Meirou took it without thinking, still watching Kenshin. "You can try again next time," he teased, drawing her attention with a condescending pat on the head, "after he and I have had a little talk." Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant, and she ducked her head to hide both her amusement and her surprise.

Kenshin gave another furious yelp of "Shishou!" making Hiko's smile broaden and Meirou giggle. _I knew I was missing something,_ Kenshin thought sourly. He followed - his head bowed, his shoulders stiff with embarrassed resentment - as his master headed toward the door.

 _He's even cuter when he's angry,_ Meirou thought, giggling again. "Goodbye!" she called as Hiko stepped outside. Kenshin nodded stiffly, and reached to close the door behind them, his hair catching the light of the lantern outside. "Cutie..." she sighed, her voice admiring.

Kenshin froze at the whispered word, feeling his face color once more, before hurriedly slamming the door. Turning, he stomped past his master, heading toward home.

* * *

"Baka deshi," Hiko began when they were about halfway there, "are you going to ask about it or not?"

"Ask about what?" Kenshin's voice was still sullen and angry. He squawked in surprise when he felt a hand grab him by the back of the shirt and shake him like a puppy before dropping him on his feet again.

"Don't be stubborn. Ask what all of that back in Yuuhou's store was about." Silence. "What she wanted and why she made you nervous."

"Did not." It was barely a murmur. Hiko grinned.

"If she didn't, that's more of a concern than if she did." He could feel the confusion that caused, as well the boy's growing curiosity. They walked in silence a few moments more, before finally his idiot pupil gave a long-suffering sigh.

"All right, shishou... what _did_ she want?" Silence. Kenshin gritted his teeth, and then asked again, "Shishou, _please_ , what was that all about?"

Hiko gave a shout of laughter, clapping Kenshin strongly on the shoulder, surprising him. "I'm glad Meirou-chan was tending the store today. I was beginning to wonder what was wrong with you."

"Shishou." Kenshin's voice was low, almost threatening. Hiko grinned again.

Taking a swig from the bottle of sake he'd opened as they walked, the look in his eyes promising he was about to have fun at Kenshin's expense, the thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu said, "It begins with...

 _anatomy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) We don't see much of young Kenshin interacting with Hiko, but from what we _do_ see, it looks like Kenshin often reacted to Hiko the way Yahiko reacts to Sano. Kenshin was probably more respectful, but Hiko could still get him to lose his temper with embarrassing ease. I've tried to characterize Kenshin that way: not the painfully and unfailingly polite rurouni we know and love, but something closer to a normal - if well spoken and thoughtful - boy.
> 
> (2) I'm not really sure, but I somehow have the impression that it would be considered improper for a young girl to go around introducing herself to strange young men - no matter how cute.
> 
> (3) In the pre-Meiji world, it would probably be strange for Hiko to be close friends with a shopkeeper. Hiko doesn't seem terribly concerned about things like rank and class distinctions, however, so I figure he'd be friends with whoever he felt like. And who better, than someone who owns a sake shop? Supply, meet demand.


	3. Lesson 2:  Anatomy

"Anatomy?" Kenshin asked, both expression and voice skeptical.

"Aa. Women are different from men," Hiko paused, considering the differences with a slight smile, "they're all about curves and softness and pliability. Men are about planes and muscles and strength." He gave his pupil's slight frame a quick once-over, "Well, most of us are."

"Shishou!" Kenshin glowered at his master, at the same time lamenting the truth in the much larger man's words. He _was_ shorter and slimmer than most boys his age, and although the muscles were there... _I'd have to strut around naked for anyone to notice them. Or bash them over the head with something_. His face twisted at the thought. _Definitely_ not _an option. I'd like to live long enough to actually_ use _what shishou's been teaching me._

Lowering the sake jug after taking a healthy swig, Hiko caught Kenshin's somewhat disgusted expression. "Oi! What's that face for? It's not _my_ fault you're nothing but bones." He smirked as the violet eyes flashed with annoyance. "Don't worry about it, boy. You've still got time to grow... and if Meirou's any indication, women will find you appealing even if you don't." He brought the jug to his lips again, mumbling under his breath, "Only Kami-sama knows why... maybe it's your hair."

Kenshin shifted restlessly, wishing Hiko would get on with it, and wondering what his hair had to do with anything. It was just hair. _Meirou's hair was pretty, though... falling dark and silky past her shoulders..._ "Kenshin. Kenshin!" He jumped, surprised to be caught daydreaming. Especially about _hair_.

"Baka deshi, are you listening to me?" his master demanded, shaking his head in mild annoyance, "Am I going to have to make this part of your training to get you to pay attention? One secret of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, one about women?"

"I'm paying attention!" the boy retorted hotly, his face red. He took a quick internal tally and quailed at the result. _Kami-sama, if women are as complicated as Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, I think I'd better give up now!_

* * *

"Did you hear something?"

"Oro?" Kenshin turned innocent eyes on Sano, surprised at the interruption. "Hear something? Like what?"

"I don't know... I thought I heard something squeak. You don't have mice, do you?"

"Baka! Ugly'd have a fit if she thought there were mice in her precious dojo," Yahiko retorted, "you're just hearing things. Shutup, and let Kenshin get back to his story." _I_ need _Kenshin to finish his story,_ he silently added. That bit about women being complicated had him worried. _But... Sano's got Megumi and Kenshin's got Kaoru... so women can't be_ that _hard to understand... Right?_ He looked over at Sano, placidly chewing on his ever-present fish bone. _Right._

Out of sight but within reach of hearing, Kaoru sat with her hands clamped over her mouth, hastily stifling her laughter after that first delighted peal. Kenshin's recounting of his younger self's thoughts was something of an eye opener, although it only took a moment to imagine him saying and doing the things he recalled. Still, her eyes had teared up when he mentioned that earlier Kenshin's desire to live long enough to use his sword skills. He'd used what Hiko taught him... and lived to regret it soon after. _Oh, Kenshin._

* * *

Hiko watched his idiot pupil's eyes bug out, his expression turn decidedly nervous. "It was just a joke, you moron!" His own eyes sparkled with a certain sadistic glee as the boy relaxed. "It takes years to understand women; even you should be able to master Hiten faster than that."

Kenshin spluttered, caught somewhere between anger and embarrassment and unable to do anything about either. _He did that on purpose_. His master merely grinned at him, the curve of his lips clearly and smugly admitting, _Of course I did. But you let me, baka deshi._ "Well?" he prompted sullenly, once he'd finally regained control of his voice.

"Oh? So you're ready to listen?" The grin widened as Kenshin glared a response. "Like I was saying: women are different from men. Men are made to bear hardships; to provide shelter and protection. Women are made to bear children; to provide comfort and to give us the will to fight."

 _That doesn't sound right,_ Kenshin thought, watching Hiko take another drink from the rapidly-emptying jug. For one thing, Meirou had made him _un_ comfortable, more than anything else. And for another... well, shishou's definition seemed rather... restrictive.

Oblivious to his pupil's doubt, Hiko continued his lecture. "That's why women are soft - because it's more suited to providing comfort to both men and children."

Kenshin had to admit that made some sense. Not a lot, but some. _Maybe shishou knows what he's talking about after all._

"And they're curved so we know where to put our hands."

His eyes bugged out again. _Where to put our hands? Maybe not_. "Why?" he asked, interrupting before the older man could confuse things any further.

Hiko paused, taking in his pupil's skeptical expression. "Why what?"

"Why would we need to know where to put our hands? And why would we want to... and isn't that likely to make them angry?"

Hiko groaned, rubbing his face with one large hand. _Didn't the boy realize they were talking about sex?_ "Baka deshi, you're not supposed to go around putting your hands on them indiscriminately-"

"I know that! That's what I'm saying!" His voice was suddenly high and squeaky as he yelped a protest.

"-and as for why... your family jewels are called that for a reason, you idiot! If and when you ever marry, your wife is the one who's going to produce the family... so at some point you're going to have to touch her!"

Kenshin froze, mouth open, a half-formed retort on his lips. _Wife? Children?_ "But... but I thought . . ." _I thought you were just going to tell me about women._ He winced, mentally flinching from his own stupidity. _Baka! What did you expect him to tell you?_ He sighed resignedly, and then another thought struck him _. Am I ready for this? What if shishou expects me to try it after he tells me about it? After all, that's his standard method for teaching Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu..._ Suddenly nervous and uncertain, his face went pale and his knees turned wobbly _. I'm not ready for this!_

Hiko wondered briefly if the young fool was going to pass out from shock. "Look, just shutup and listen. It's really not that complicated. When the time comes, you're going to _want_ to touch her. The curves are just a guide as to where and how." He gave the boy a minute for that to sink in, for his legs to remember how to support him. "It's like when you first learned to hold a sword: until you got the grip right, you were awkward; you couldn't manage the blocks or strikes. It's the same with women: until you know where to touch them and how, you aren't going to be any good at it." Kenshin didn't look reassured. _Damnation, I meant to have fun with him, not scare him witless!_ "Baka deshi, trust me on this. Put your hands where the curves are and both of you will be happy!" _No wonder I drink so much sake!_ he thought wryly, helping himself to another libation, _If I didn't already have a habit, he'd force me to develop one._

"But... what about... what about... " his voice was small, hesitant; more than a little afraid of the answer to his unasked question, and therefore unable to voice it.

Hiko had no mercy. "What about what?" One eyebrow quirked as Kenshin floundered a little more, the blood returning to his face full-force. "Spit it out, boy!"

"What about... " Gesturing vaguely at his lower body, he murmured something about "family jewels", hoping Hiko would grasp his meaning.

"Oh, _that_." Hiko smirked, conscience assuaged now that his pupil no longer appeared to be on the verge of panic. "You can do that. It's like sheathing a sword. She's the saya and you're the blade." Kenshin's eyes widened until they were perfectly round. "Man and woman are made to fit just as neatly... although, if it's her first time, you'll be able to tell." His smile turned slightly wistful, as if he were remembering and regretting something. "Kami-sama gave women a shield, and to sheath your blade that first time, you'll have to break through it. It'll hurt, and she'll probably bleed a little-" he broke off, suddenly recalling where he was and to whom he was talking. His lips curved sardonically, "Still, with a little practice, you'll be able to sheath _that_ as easily as your katana... so if you're lucky, she won't mind the initial wounding."

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Yahiko's voice was strident with confusion and dismay. "You mean that for me to... for me to . . ." his words faded to a shocked whisper, "I'd have to hurt Tsubame?"

"Aa-" Kenshin began, his tone both soothing and apologetic.

"But it's not like you're doin' it on purpose!" Sano's attitude was a mixture of annoyance and remorse. "Well, you _are . . ._ but you wouldn't if you could help it... It's not your fault!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the ex-gangster's outburst. _I knew he wouldn't get it right._

Her husband seemed to agree. "Sano," he said, using his most authoritative voice, "sit down, and be quiet." His violet eyes were understanding as he turned back to the obviously worried boy. After all, his own reaction had been very similar. "Yahiko, would you touch Tsubame-dono if she didn't want you to?"

"Of course not!" his entire body projected outrage at the very idea. Kenshin smiled.

"But if she wanted you to? If she needed you to?"

"Yes . . ." this time Yahiko's answer was hesitant, not quite certain where he was being led. Kenshin's smile widened.

"Then you don't have anything to worry about."

Yahiko eyed him warily, wanting to believe his reassurances, but anxious just the same. "Did you hurt Kaoru?" he demanded.

"Yahiko! You can't ask him that!" On the other side of the partition, Kaoru nodded her head in emphatic agreement with Sanosuke's protest.

Kenshin merely raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

In the sudden silence, Kaoru fought an impulse to reach through the thin wall and throttle her husband. _Remember, this was_ your _idea!_ she silently scolded herself, _You can smack him for indulging in male bonding later!_

"Damn!" Sano's voice held new respect, and no small amount of amazement. Yahiko burst out laughing.

"Well, now I know which one of you to ask for advice."

"...Damn!" Sano repeated, chagrined. Yahiko just laughed harder.

"Yare yare... are we done now? I have laundry to do if you don't want to hear the rest of this." Kenshin strove for a tone that was matter-of-fact, but somehow only managed to sound wistful. His audience immediately noticed his lapse.

"We're listening! We're listening!"

* * *

Gulping, Kenshin glanced briefly downwards. What Hiko was suggesting seemed a physical impossibility. He opened his mouth to ask the next obvious question, but his shishou beat him to it.

"How? Things change... you would've found out today if Meirou had managed to make you a little more uncomfortable." He grinned, raising the sake jug to his mouth, "Better luck next time."

Kenshin struggled to respond, his voice a tangle of humiliation, irritation, and curiosity. Instead of an anguished and embittered cry of "Shishou!" what emerged was only a plaintive yelp: "Oro!"

"What? I said you could try again, didn't I?" He laughed as the boy's fists clenched angrily. "Calm down, calm down. Baka deshi, if you don't learn to control yourself better, your enemies will be able to read you like a book." Reluctantly, Kenshin subsided, his pride still offended by the older man's ribbing _._ "Now, if you think you understand the basics... ?" there was a pause as he waited for a sullen nod of the flame-bright head, "Then it's time to talk about something a little more complicated: _Attraction._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Neka and Risu-chan for sharing ideas with me, and trying to help me find something suitable that Hiko could say. Neka was the first to suggest the sword-in-sheath thing, and although my version isn't quite as... naughty... as hers, credit should still be given where credit is due. Similarly, Risu-chan suggested Hiko use analogies to Hiten techniques; and while I didn't use this exact idea, I think it's probably where the line about combining Kenshin's sword training with his sex education came from.


	4. Lesson 3:  Attraction

Kenshin managed - just barely - to prevent himself from yelping, "You mean there's _more?_ " at his shishou's calm announcement. _Of course there's more_ , he acknowledged dejectedly, _you still don't know why Meirou was doing that...that... that_ thing _with her eyes._ Sinking down onto a nearby stone, he reflected sourly that if Hiko had yet more information to impart, then this was the place to do it. The anatomy lecture had been delivered as they walked, their progress driven by his long-legged stride, Kenshin's wobbly legs notwithstanding. This clearing - an open space around a small lake - wasn't far from their modest cottage. It had often served them as a training site, although the lessons learned were usually of a more ordinary bent; life lessons rather than Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.

"What's the matter now?" Hiko demanded, either unwilling or unable to let his pupil's glum expression pass without comment. "Baka deshi, attraction is part of the fun," his lips curved in another knowing grin, "In fact, there wouldn't _be_ any fun if it weren't for attraction."

"Fun?" In contrast to his master's smug amusement, Kenshin's tone was both bitter and disapproving, "It doesn't sound terribly enjoyable so far. First she makes me uncomfortable, and then I hurt her." Resting his elbow on his knee, he propped his chin in the cup of his hand, the picture of morose discontent. "Either there's something you're not telling me, or..." the words trailed off as he shook his head, his body projecting an air of puzzlement and concern.

Hiko sighed, thinking - not for the first time - that the boy was too soft-hearted for his own good. He resisted the urge to pick the idiot up and shake him as he had earlier. _Only my baka deshi would work himself into a frenzy of remorse over some girl he hasn't even met._ Still, there was a tinge of pride in his exasperated thoughts. _Better concerned than over eager or uncaring._ "Baka deshi, men and women are far too selfish to repeatedly engage in something distasteful, simply to produce children. They're not all that rewarding," he looked pointedly at his hard-headed pupil, "this, on the other hand, _is_. -Why else would it be called the pleasure quarter, you moron? Am I going to have to take you there so you can see for yourself?" Kenshin's expression changed instantly from disbelief to outright panic.

"No!" he all but shouted, straightening from his dismayed slouch and scrambling to appear calm and attentive. "I don't need a visual aide!" the low, indignant mutter marred the impression he was working for, as did the surly glance he aimed at his master. In response, the older man merely raised an eyebrow: _Is that so?_ Grinding his teeth in frustration, his voice gravelly with anger and residual alarm, Kenshin prompted his shishou to continue: "Attraction?"

Chuckling, Hiko took a seat facing him, letting the jug dangle by its cord from his large hand, tossing its cork lightly in his palm as he spoke. "Aa. Attraction. It's why you react to some women and not to others - why some of them make you nervous and others don't. Although, at your age," grinning, he snapped the cork high into the air, "probably most all of them make you nervous." It landed in his hand with a soft smack, punctuating this latest jab at his student.

Kenshin tried telling himself there was no reason to be shamed by his shishou's observation. He could count the number of women he'd met and spoken to in his short lifetime on one hand; the number of those that weren't old enough to be his mother on one finger. _Of course they make me nervous!_ The unvoiced reassurance did nothing to combat his feelings of embarrassment, and he scowled in answer to the older man's smirk. Annoyingly, the smirk widened.

"Attraction is what makes you notice the color of her eyes or the way she wears her hair; it's what makes you remember her scent and the sound of her voice." Hiko's hold tightened on the cord, stopping the sake jug's lazy swing in order to raise it to his lips. His eyes glimmered with humor over the rounded clay, "It may make you uncomfortable - it's what made you uncomfortable today - but it also leads to one of life's most pleasurable experiences." The word _pleasurable_ was emphasized, causing Kenshin to groan internally. Obviously, this was something his shishou would be harassing him about for some time to come.

 _Maybe if I ask questions, he'll stick to the point instead of taking side trips to humiliate me._ A quick look at his master's face dispelled that hope. _And maybe if you try really hard, you'll beat him during tomorrow's practice session._ Both were about as likely. Nevertheless, Hiko seemed to be waiting for something. With extreme reluctance, Kenshin provided it. _I hate being curious._ "How?"

"Baka deshi, remember I told you that things change?" The boy nodded warily. "Without attraction, they don't. If they don't, the fun part isn't any fun. In fact, attempting it would be downright embarrassing. Understand?"

"Aa..." _Well, not really... but if_ shishou _thinks it's embarrassing, then I'm convinced._ It was practically impossible to ruffle his master; anything that could flummox him must be truly awful.

* * *

"Che, it's one of the most humiliating things that can happen to a man!" Sano muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders. It looked almost like he was pouting... or trying to hide. A moment later, as the profound silence around him registered, he wished fervently that he _could._ "Not that I'd know from personal experience," he added hastily.

Kenshin and Yahiko merely looked at him, their expressions identical and easy to read: _Sure, Sano, whatever you say. We don't believe a word of it, but we'll humor you - just this once._

"I don't!"

"Aa."

"I don't!"

"Shutup, baka, and let him get back to the story!"

"Kuso..." _I can't believe I said that out loud..._

* * *

Hiko could tell from the faint traces of confusion on Kenshin's face that he didn't really grasp what he'd been told. No matter - he'd understand the first time he truly reacted to a woman. The boy very rarely forgot anything he'd been told; when his body made everything else self-explanatory, he'd remember this exchange and put the pieces together. _Now for the particulars..._ "Each of us has our preferences - physical traits which make some women more attractive to us than others." A half-nod in the direction of town served to indicate their earlier visit. "Judging by your reaction to Meirou, you're partial to raven hair and big eyes." _And petite figures, but that's not much of a surprise._

Kenshin fidgeted a little, trying to discern if there was any implied criticism in Hiko's observation. A larger part insisted that there was a lot to be said for hair dark as sable and expressive, emotive eyes. Eyes bright as gemstones and surrounded by thick, dark lashes...

Shaking his head in mild annoyance, his pupil's vacant expression a clear indication that his attention had wandered, Hiko hit him square between his eyebrows with the thrown sake cork, nimbly catching it again as it rebounded from the boy's skull. "Pay attention!" he barked, satisfied to see Kenshin startled by the small projectile. The boy blinked, rubbing his forehead in an absent-minded manner, and nodded for Hiko to continue. "Now, just as men are drawn to certain traits in women, women are drawn to certain traits in men. _Usually_ ," he emphasized, as if to say the present company was excepted, "they seem to find muscles and height appealing. In your case... In your case, we'd probably have to ask Meirou."

 _Not this again!_ Kenshin glared wakizashi at his master. "I'll grow," he grated.

"I hope so... I'd hate to see Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu inherited by someone as scrawny as you are. It's an embarrassment."

"Shishou!" This time the familiar protest held just a hint of hurt.

"Baka deshi..." Hiko paused for a fraction of a second, then relented slightly, "It takes all the amusement out of poking at you if you're going to be offended rather than angry." He watched that sink in, saw the thin jaw clench in renewed annoyance. _Better._ "As I was saying, women suffer the whims of attraction the same as men. However, their response to it is a little more overt - if a woman wants you, she'll take great care to ensure you want her, too. At first, it's fairly innocent: She'll try to draw attention to her eyes or her hair, maybe her mouth, because she knows these are things that _we_ notice." Kenshin's eyes widened in sudden realization. "She'll try to coax you into complimenting her, so she can tell whether or not you're merely humoring her, or are genuinely interested. They're actually quite devious about it."

Kenshin wasn't sure, but thought he heard grudging approval in his shishou's voice. He swallowed, finding that to be just a little frightening. _But at least Meirou is starting to make some sense..._

"Now listen, baka deshi, this is important." Hiko's gaze was serious, his voice losing most of its jocular tone. "What draws you to a woman initially may be her hair or her eyes or her figure. What keeps your interest should be something more. Physical attraction has its place, but if that's all you feel, you're better off visiting one of the houses in the pleasure quarter. Girls like Meirou are after a different type of relationship when they try to catch your attention." Raising the sake jug for another drink, he scanned his pupil's face, sighing in disgust at the question there. "Marriage, baka deshi, marriage. Unless she's merely teasing, she's looking at you as prospective marriage material."

"Marriage! Demo..." Kenshin let what he'd been about to say trail off, suspecting that his master would think it foolish; hopelessly romantic at best. Still, he didn't think one person should marry another simply because he liked the color of her eyes. There should be other reasons - better reasons - too.

"Aa," the single word acknowledged protests both spoken and not, "Which is why physical attraction isn't enough. Before you seek comfort outside the pleasure quarter, best be sure you're attracted to _her_ , not just her body." Hiko leveled a stern finger at his pupil, "If and when you ever marry, you're free to make your own choice as to who. Make sure you make it a good one. She should be someone you enjoy being with; someone you can talk to. Preferably, someone with a brain." He leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, "Take a good look at how she ties her obi, I find it helps."

For a moment, Kenshin simply stared at his shishou, trying to make sense of the older man's cryptic advice. When that proved unsuccessful, he burst out, "Her obi? What does her obi have to do with anything?"

"Have you seen how complex those things can get?" Hiko responded, the humor returning to his voice and manner, "Tying one has got to be difficult. It stands to reason that the more complicated it is, the smarter she's likely to be. And failing that," he winked, leaning back again, "at least you know she's good with her hands."

* * *

 _Good with her_ hands _?_ Kaoru reminded herself that the opinions Kenshin was relating were not his own, and he didn't need to be smacked for them. Hiko Seijuurou, on the other hand, was long overdue his comeuppance for that obi-as-an-indication-of-intelligence crack. _Does he really believe that? Or was it something he said simply to confound his student?_ Whichever it was... _mmmmrrra_! Her fingers curled in impotent rage as she mimed throttling the insufferable man.

On the other side of the partition, Sano had laughed himself breathless over Hiko's unfounded observation. Kenshin and Yahiko were silent, obviously waiting for the ex-gangster to gain control of himself.

"I just," he gasped, amusement still stuttering in his throat, "I just can't believe he actually _said_ that!"

"I don't get it," Yahiko injected in a somewhat disgruntled tone of voice, "What's so funny?"

Too lighthearted to tease him about his ignorance, Sano willingly - even eagerly - began to explain, "If she's good with her hands then-"

"That's enough, Sano!" Kenshin hastily interrupted, "It was just a joke, Yahiko. A very _bad_ joke."

"I thought it was a damn good joke," Sano protested.

"And I still don't get it!" Yahiko added.

"It's not important..."

"Never mind, Yahiko, I'll explain it some other time. When our shy little rurouni isn't around."

"Oro?"

"You heard me. And don't think I didn't notice how red your face was when you stopped me." Sano grinned, his expression uncannily similar to the one Hiko had worn so long ago.

 _It must be the joke,_ Kenshin decided, shaking his head slightly to clear the image. The other two were watching him expectantly. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? Go on, finish your story." Yahiko answered.

"Ano... there really isn't anything else to tell..."

* * *

Kenshin eyed his master suspiciously, "Good with her hands?" Hiko's lips twitched, his eyes gleaming a little too eagerly as he opened his mouth to elaborate. "Never mind! Never mind, I don't want to know!" Disappointment flickered briefly across the older man's face. It wasn't often that Kenshin managed to fend off one of his jokes. "I'll just wait and find out later." His shishou chuckled at that.

"Aa. I suspect you will." Tapping the cork back into the sake jug, Hiko rose to his feet, stretching lazily as he looked down at his pupil.

"Is that it?" The question was both surprised and relieved.

"Baka deshi, hopefully you'll figure the rest out as it happens to you." One eyebrow arched sardonically, "Even you should be able to tell when you're attracted, and how to behave afterwards." The boy nodded absently, thoughtfully, failing - for once - to rise to the bait. He grinned. "Aa. Think about it - but don't take all night. We have training in the morning, and you're clumsy enough without being half asleep."

"Yes..." Kenshin rose slowly to his feet, his voice as distracted as his manner. _What do they do with their hands?_

Hiko sighed. Taunting him now would be no fun at all. "Come on, baka deshi, it's past time to be home. You can think while we walk." His footsteps crunched over the gravel around the lake, his pupil following behind him at a less purposeful pace.

There was a lot for Kenshin to ponder: the mysteries of the female anatomy, attraction and consequences, flirting... and the possibility that life held more than practice and his shishou's biting humor. _Dark hair, and expressive eyes._

Thinking about it, the young man smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Hiko's obi comment - a friend and I were toying with euphemisms people in Meiji era Japan could use to indicate someone was a little slow on the uptake. "One taco short of a combination plate" would hardly suit, ne? We finally decided "Her obi's really basic" had a nice ring to it.
> 
> (2) wakizashi - the shorter of the two swords in a Samurai's daisho. (The longer being the katana.) I'm using it here in place of "daggers" - both to Kenshin-ize the idiom "to glare daggers at someone", and to indicate he's just a tad angrier than a tanto (dagger) would warrant.


	5. Epilogue

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! You mean that's it?" Sano protested, his expression a mixture of amazement and disappointment, "You didn't go back to see Meirou? What happened?"

Smiling shyly, almost hesitantly, Kenshin reached up to scratch just behind his ear. It was a familiar gesture; not quite anxious, less than embarrassed, but akin to each.

"Che, Kenshin, you're hopeless!" Unable to choose between his initial reactions, the ex-gangster settled for disgust.

"Oro?" The rurouni blinked, his habitual utterance sounding betrayed.

"Don't give me that! I'm not saying you should have _done_ anything... but... but... but..." he faltered, searching for words to tell Kenshin that - in some indefinable way - he was a traitor to his sex. Words that didn't sound as stupid as the ones in his head.

Yahiko shook his head at Sano's stuttering. "But what, ahou? So what if he didn't go back to see her? You don't go visiting every pretty girl _you_ meet, do you?"

 _He better answer "no" if he knows what's good for him,_ Kaoru thought, itching for a reason to snitch to Megumi. _Although, truth be told, telling her how much enjoyment he got out of that obi joke would probably be enough._

Sano's gaze switched from boy to rurouni and back again. Kenshin's face was a mask of deceptively innocent curiosity, Yahiko's gleefully expectant. _Damn_. "Just forget it," he grumbled, knowing as well as they that answering "yes" would somehow land him in trouble with his wife, and answering "no" just seemed _wrong_. "It's getting late anyway. I'd better go meet the Fox Lady at the clinic." Straightening, he pushed away from the support post he'd been leaning against. "Oi, are you working at the Akabeko tonight?" he asked, eyeing Yahiko consideringly.

"Aa. I should probably be leaving, too," his expression twisted slightly with suspicion, "Why?" It wasn't likely that Sano would let anyone - much less Yahiko - get the better of him for long. Retaliation was coming... it was just a question of _when_.

"Want me to explain that joke now?"

Kenshin groaned faintly, picturing the boy's impending embarrassment. It would take a miracle to keep him from blushing when he saw Tsubame. Sano shot him a look, his eyes gleaming with renewed humor, and the rurouni subsided, satisfying his conscience with a single, soft, "Orororooo."

The need to know quickly winning out over the need to preserve his dignity, Yahiko agreed to Sano's offer. After all, their game of one-upmanship continued day in and day out, winner and loser momentary designations at best, dignity always fleeting. _And besides, he was gonna tell me anyway_. "Thank you," he murmured to Kenshin, grateful to him for sharing all he had, for putting up with their frequent questions and interruptions, and for trying to warn him about Sano's intent to humiliate. His mouth curved in a sudden grin, acknowledging that he - just as Kenshin before him - had a lot to think about.

"Yeah, thanks for the story Kenshin," Sano's smirk had returned, mirroring the one he'd worn when he discovered the Himuras discussing sex education in the dojo's yard, "it's too bad Jou-chan missed it."

Her eyes scrunched shut against the tickle, Kaoru hastily pinched her nose between two fingers to stifle the sneeze. Distracted, she only half-listened as Kenshin murmured a non-committal response to Sanosuke's teasing. By the time the urge to sneeze had faded, Sano and Yahiko had already departed, leaving Kenshin alone on the porch. Afraid that any movement would give her away, Kaoru waited, expecting him to return to the laundry now that the life-lesson was over. Five minutes passed, then ten, and she began to feel impatient. _What was taking him so long?_ Although it was too late to continue with the washing, the clothes on the line still needed to be taken down. She fidgeted a little, thinking that sneaking up on them had been much easier - although unintentional - as their conversation had covered the rustle of her clothing and the _chink_ of the glassware. Now it was far too quiet... maddeningly so. Just as she was wondering if she should chance slipping away without the dishes - she could always return for them later - his voice broke the silence.

"You know," he announced conversationally, "I did go back to see Meirou-chan. Several times." Kaoru stared at the partition in shock, wondering who he was talking to, and certain she couldn't have heard him right. As if sensing her disbelief, he asserted, "She was always very friendly."

Without pause and without thought she slammed the door open, stumbling outside to confront him, more than a little stunned by what he'd just said. "Kenshin!" Her voice was strident with surprise and - just possibly - jealousy. Unfounded jealousy, but jealousy just the same.

"What?" he answered calmly, his tone and the glimmer in his gentle violet eyes hinting at suppressed laugher.

Kaoru gaped at him, realizing belatedly that his words had been directed at _her_ , which meant... he'd known she was listening. Of course. Her eyes narrowed and her hands fisted on her hips. "You knew I was there?"

"Aa."

"For how long?"

He smiled, tilting his head slightly, his eyes crinkling with mirth. "From the moment you paused on the other side of the door. I also heard you giggle several times." Rising to his feet, he lightly touched a finger to her nose and wiggled it back and forth, her eyes crossing as they followed the motion. "And I knew that Sano's mouse was considerably larger than he thought."

Kaoru flushed a little at his teasing, but reminded herself that two could play this game. Reaching out, she slid her hands up the neckline of his gi, her fingers toying with the loose folds. "Ne, Kenshin," she whispered, watching him through her lashes, "Kiriko-chan should sleep for another hour or two... which means we've got the house to ourselves."

"Is that so?" His eyes still gleamed with amusement, but now a question was reflected within them, too. _What is she up to?_

"Mm." Leaning closer she whispered in his ear, "If we go back to our room, you can take off your kimono and show me your muscles."

At that, Kenshin's laughter finally escaped, his entire body shaking with it as he folded her close. "Kaoru... I love everything about you, have I told you that?"

She fluttered her lashes at him. "Maybe... but I don't mind if you tell me again. Just promise me you didn't marry me because of the way I tie my obi."

He gave another shout of laughter, and then he was whispering in her ear, "But you really are g-" Her palm plastered itself over his mouth, cutting off the rest.

"Kenshin," she warned.

"Sorry," he apologized, still grinning, "you confused me when you did that thing with your eyes."

"Mm-hmmm. And Meirou? Did you really go back to see her?" One eyebrow was raised skeptically, although she strove to keep her voice light _. I am not jealous of someone he met when he was fourteen!_

Nodding, he dipped his head to whisper in her ear, "I saw her almost weekly for about three months." He paused just long enough for her to start stewing, then added, "Shishou used to send me into town after his sake."

"Kenshin!" She slapped him lightly on the arm for teasing her so, but couldn't hide the smile curving her lips. "Mou, I think your shishou taught you too well! What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Weren't you listening when I explained it to Yahiko?"

"Kenshin!"

His voice still trembled with suppressed laughter, "Sorry! I'll behave, I'll behave."

Her blue eyes twinkled back at him. "You'd better. Now come on... I want to see those muscles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) This one was for Sae, who wanted me to finish it more than anyone else, and was always patient whenever I got side-tracked or distracted.
> 
> (2) A common Japanese superstition is the belief that a person will sneeze if someone is talking about them - kind of like the American superstition that sudden chills are "someone walking over your grave". That's why Kaoru sneezes when Sanosuke mentions her. If you're wondering why she didn't sneeze in part two... she was too busy laughing. Have you ever tried to sneeze and laugh at the same time? (O.o)
> 
> (3) Kiriko is the name of Kenshin & Kaoru's daughter in "Strengths and Weaknesses". I thought it would be nice to tie the two together. Kiriko would be less than three years old, so it shouldn't be unusual for her to be napping.


End file.
